Embers In The Moonlight
by ThunderAllAround
Summary: When an old friend of Nate's is murdered and the killer comes after him and his family,how far will he go to protect them. Third installment to the Embers Series! Nate and Sophie story with the team through out as always.
1. Chapter 1

_**[A/N:Because you asked for it,I bring you the third installment to the Embers Series! I hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the other two.]**_

* * *

A tiny set of lungs cried out into the silence that had came over the house. He was a bright eyed little one with eyes like his mother and hair like his father. He didn't have himself on a schedule yet since he was still learning what to do when he wanted things,and right now he wanted to be held and talked to,he wanted to have the two people he's come to trust most in his young life there to comfort him. A groan followed by a sigh came from Nate as he looked at the clock. Three in the morning his now two month old son decided he wanted attention at this time of morning. A smooth hand across the skin of his bare back told him his now wife was awake as well.

"If we wait,Logan might go back to sleep." She whispered moving closer to him closing her eyes again as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"Darling,you know as well as I do that isn't going to happen,and if he wakes Claire up...not only will we have a cranky two month old but a grumpy teenager to deal with." He turned on his side slightly running his hand over her jawline then pressing his lips to hers before he got out of bed and putting on an undershirt.

After watching him get up Sophie smiled snuggling into his pillow that was covered with the scent that was him."Hurry back Mr Ford." She said before he left the room.

He stopped to check in on Claire before he found his way to Logan's nursery. The walls where painted blue with his name just above his solid oak crib,the walls were lined with toys and stuffed animals and a rocking chair sat in the corner of the room with a window over looking the Portland waterway. Picking up his son he cradled him in his arms and smiled sitting down with him,and the moment he began to speak softly to him the youngest Ford began to settle down.

"Here we are again little guy,we go through this every other day." He said with a smile watching as his son's eyes turned to him at the recognition of his fathers voice. "You know whether you think so or not Daddy does need to sleep,and your sister she has school and you know how she gets when you keep her up at night." He rocked the baby slowly watching as his big brow eyes stared back at him.

Sophie sat listening to him over the baby monitor. It amazed her that here she was with something she always thought she'd never have. She had a wonderful husband,a beautiful daughter and a handsome little boy. It had been just over four months ago that Nate had asked her to marry him and she couldn't help but to say yes. Their wedding was one of the greatest moments in her life,right along with the birth of her two children and meeting Nathan Ford for the first time. It had been a year since their run in with Trevor and she was glad that things had returned to normal...or at least as normal as things can get.

Watching as little Logan's eyelids covered his big brown eyes,Nate stood laying him back in his crib making sure he was warm and safe before closing the door over and leaving the room. Once he returned to the room he shared with his wife he threw himself on the bed with a sigh closing his eyes.

"Did he give you any trouble." Sophie asked pulling him to her and throwing the covers back over him,she could tell her mastermind was exhausted from the last few nights with their young son.

Nate opened his eyes and smiled. "No,he never does." He smiled pressing light kisses to her neck earning a giggle out of her.

"Nathan Ford." She said grinning at him as he gave that boyish grin of his.

"What? I'm just showing my wife some attention." He said pressing more light kisses along the other side of her neck.

Pushing him away she raised an eyebrow giving him a teasing grin. "No no. You and I have to be up early for Claire and meeting the others at the brewery."

"Oh,that's not fair Sophie." He said laughing as he pulled her into his arms.

"All is far in love and war Nate,I've told you this already remember?" She said snuggling into his arms.

"How could I forget?" He asked before watching her fall asleep and he was soon to follow.

Like clock work when seven in the morning hit the house became chaos. Logan was throwing a fit because he was tired of swinging in his swing,Claire was mad because she couldn't find the shoe that her dog Snow had taken off with. Nate couldn't find his keys and the grifter was fighting with Snow to get out of the house since she had muddy paws.

"Mom! I can't find it!" Claire yelled from upstairs looking over the railing to Sophie who was bouncing an angry two month old in her arms.

"Honestly Claire,just wear another pair." She said passing Logan to the mastermind who was still looking for his keys.

"It's the only pair that go with these pants." Claire argued until Nate looked up at her.

Blue eyes stared at matching blue eyes. "Claire,you're wearing jeans,any shoe goes with it not stop arguing with your mom before you are late."

"But Dad I-"

"What did I say? Get a move on!" He yelled watching her disappear back into her room.

"Thank you." Sophie said giving him a quick kiss. "Find your keys yet?" She asked taking Logan back form him since the two month decided he wanted his mummy.

Shaking his head he sighed. "No,I think Snow took off with them again."

"Check her bed near the couch,if not there then up in Claire's room." Sophie said getting back to packing a diaper bag.

"Dad!" Claire called looking over the railing again.

"Claire,seriously?"He said before she waved his keys in the air.

"Snow had them in her bed along with my shoe." She said dropping the keys down to him.

"You can always find shoes you know."He said catching his keys.

"Not a one hundred and fifty two dollar pair of shoes." She said coming down the stairs with a grin knowing she won that argument.

It wasn't long before they dropped Claire off at her private school and soon found themselves in the back of the brewery. Nate cradled Logan in his arms since it seemed to be the only thing to keep him quiet while Hardison did the briefing.

"Alright man,this is our usual suspect,big wig corporation that got himself into trouble by using money that wasn't his,however he was tricked into it by his boss a Mr Jack Corban."

Sophie looked up at the picture and shrugged. "Seems like the average business man,who is the guy he tricked?"

"Oh right,this guy. Luke Arlington." Nate coughed seeing the picture.

"Nate,are you okay?" Sophie asked staring back at her husband.

"I- I know him,we went to school together a long time ago." He said standing and moving closer to the screen. Logan's brown eyes were attracted to the colors on the screen. "How is he?" Nate asked looking back to the hacker who looked to the hitter.

"Well you see,that is the part I was just getting to." Hardison was hesitating.

"Hardison." Nate said in a heavy tone that said he wasn't playing games.

"He's dead Nate,yesterday." Eliot said.

Sophie watched as her husbands face went through a whirlwind of emotions.

His blue eyes eyed the picture of his old high school friend."How?" he asked the tone in his voice a sad once. Logan picked up the change as brown eyes met blue.

"Dunno man,doesn't say much the police are still investigating it." Hardison pulled up the police files on the screen but Nate wasn't looking.

Passing Logan to Sophie he walked out the back door needing fresh deeply he was suppose to meet up with Luke a few months back and never did it and now he regretted it. He should have known Luke was calling him for a reason. He ran his hands over his face,this was his fault,this was on his shoulders now.

"Nate..." Sophie said quietly coming outside. "Are you okay?"

"I was suppose to meet up with him last month,but I- I didn't go." He said turning to her.

Taking her hand she caressed his cheek lightly. "You had a new born son at home,you needed to be there for him and for me. Don't you dare go blaming yourself for this."

Looking into her eyes he nodded slowly."Logan?" He asked realizing she didn't have their son with her.

"He with Hardison,he's okay." She said softly.

"I need to go talk to his wife,make sure she is okay then find out about the funeral." He sighed and she nodded.

"Do you want me to go with you?" She asked watching the consideration in his eyes.

I "I think I'd like that." He said with a smile. He had no idea tat from that moment on out he would be fighting a loosing battle while trying to protect his entire family from the grips of the men who got his old friend.

* * *

_**[A/N 2: That's your introduction! We welcome Back Claire and her dog Snow,as well as the Marriage of Nate and his grifter and introducing Logan Ethan Ford! Anyway I hope you stick around for this one because like with my other two installments there will be twists and turns! I hope you enjoyed the introduction so far.]**_


	2. Moonlight

The next day,Claire had the day off from school,she noticed the change in her father and easily put two and two together. Something had happened and neither her mother or her father were saying anything about it. Her father who was usually on a roll seemed to be down and upset and her mother was doing whatever she could to keep him busy and focused,she would listen to what they were saying back and forth and even if they left key words out the fourteen year old knew exactly what was going on. She was holding little Logan and playing with him on the couch while her parents were in the kitchen having another one of those not so quiet conversations.

"You see that Logan?" She said sitting her little brother in her lap so he could face the kitchen. "That's what mom and dad do when they don't want us to know what is going on,but we can hear them any way,but they aren't suppose to know that."

At he sight of his parents Logan decided he wanted their attention so he began to fuss about and make that face that said he was going to cry,seeing this Claire got up and walked into the kitchen to catch part of their conversation.

"I'm not blaming myself Sophie...if I would have went we he called he might still be alive." Nate said pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"That is blaming yourself Nate,no matter how you twist the words around." Sophie said leaning against the other side of the center counter..

"Uh,I hate to interrupt and all but Logan wants you guys." Claire said eying both her parents as Nate took Logan from her then glanced at Sophie. "Okay,I'm not a kid anymore so I know what's going on. You two suck at keeping secrets around me." She said sitting a the table.

"Claire,not now." Nate said quietly leaning with his back against counter near the sink.

"Dad,I want to help,he was your friend after all,I should at least get to help with this one. This isn't like Trevor." Claire regretted her last words knowing how much Trevor had put all of their lives at risk,especially her little brother. "That's not how I meant it." She said quietly looking down.

"We know sweetheart," Sophie said giving her a warm smile. "You can help us by babysitting your little brother while your father and I go talk to Luke's wife."

Nodding Claire sighed looking to her brother. "Looks like it's just you and me this afternoon kiddo. What do you say to a few bottles of formula,a Disney junior marathon and a good nap?"

Sophie smiled softly,she was worried about Nate,but knew they had to go through this,that he had to find out what happened other wise it would drive the man crazy. "Don't let him focus on the tv for to long,we don't want him getting hooked on it."

"Don't worry mom,I won't...hey dad...can I order out?" she asked with a grin looking to her father.

Nate smirked and shook his head no. "Claire you had take out two days ago."

He knew what was coming and he hated it. She began to pout and it was identical to the one Sophie would use on him and he always gave in. "Please dad?" she added to sweeten the deal.

"You see this Logan? The girls always get their way,don't fall for that when you get older,otherwise we will both be in a world of trouble." He smirked looking up to his wife who had a teasing smile on her lips.

"Ew...gross. I know that look you know." Claire said rolling her eyes. "Dad is that a yes?"

Nate laughed and nodded. "Fine but,don't over due it this time."

"Me? Over due it,I would never." She laughed as her parents began to get ready to leave.

Once they reached Luke's house Nate took a few minutes before he finally got out the car. Sophie placed her hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze to let him know that she was there to support a few more minutes he rang the door bell and waited,it felt like the longest wait of his life and when the door finally opened his heart broke when Luke's wife threw her arms around him and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Aubrey..." He said quietly bringing his arms around her. The sight broke Sophie's heart.

"Uncle Nate!" A little girl about four years old ran to him. As he picked her up she smiled staring at him with big hazel eyes. "Have you seen my daddy?" she asked and that brought tears to Nate's eyes.

"Madelyn," her mother said taking the girl into her arms. "I told you daddy is...he's."

"Aubrey,let me." Nate said holding out his hand to the little girl. After she took it he lead her away to a tree in the front yard where he knelled down and gave her a sad smile.

"Daddy isn't coming home,is he?" she asked watching Nate.

"No...he's not,your daddy is going to go to sleep forever now but,he will be right here." He said pointing to her heart.

"But uncle Nate,he can't go to sleep forever...I need him here." She said as tears filled her big hazel eyes.

"Maddy,it's okay to cry." He said pulling the little girl into his arms holding onto her tight. "It's okay...to cry."

Picking her up he walked back to where Sophie and Aubrey were and nodded to her handing her the little girl."We should talk."He said as Aubrey stepped aside so they can enter the house. After she put Madelyn down for a nap they sat in the living room. "Aubrey,this is my wife Sophie." Nate said introducing the two.

"It good to finally meet the woman who changed Nate Ford for the better." She said shaking Sophie's hand with a smile.

"I'm sorry about Luke." Sophie said quietly.

"Aubrey,what happened?" Nate asked knowing they had to get down to the details.

She sighed. "I don't know honestly Nate. Luke came home one night frantic,said that Jack tricked him into using some money that belonged to some guy,I don't remember his name. He kept saying that Maddy and I would be in danger if he didn't get it back to them...when i asked who it was he just said something about _Moonlight._ I didn't understand what he was talking about,he wouldn't tell me what that meant."

"Moonlight?" Nate said glancing to Sophie to see if she knew anything about it.

Sophie thought for a few minutes on it."Whatever this Moonlight is,it has to be something big for someone to get that mad over."

"Yeah,but we have no idea what it is...Aubrey did he tell you anything else?" Nate asked watching her as she tried to remember.

"No,just to stay away from Jack,he said he was being watched." Nate nodded quietly.

"The funeral?" Nate asked

"Tomorrow morning,will you be there?" She asked with teary eyes looking at Nate.

"We will all be there." He said standing ready to leave.

After leaving the Arlington home he and Sophie returned home to a quiet house. The only noise was coming from their room. Climbing the stairs they both smiled at what they saw. Claire was asleep with Logan snuggled against her side while Snow was asleep next to her other side,she had her arm protectively around her little brother while the tv played some kind of educational toddler program. Turning the tv off they left the room and headed down stairs,Nate put in a call for the others to meet them at their house to go over everything.

"Guess she got tired out." Sophie said with a smile.

"Well,it depends on if Logan kept her up again or if she was just tired all together." Nate said agreeing with her.

"So...the funeral?" She asked knowing he didn't want to talk about it.

"If Luke was being watched,I can almost guarantee who ever is watching them will be at the funeral."

"And that's where we come in right?" Hardison said as the three filed into the kitchen.

"We have a doorbell for a reason." Nate said as the others shrugged.

"Why is it so quiet in here?" Parker asked grabbing a box of cereal. "Usually it's insane in here.

"The kids are upstairs asleep." Sophie said shaking her head.

"What do you want us to do,Nate?" Eliot asked knowing this plan was going to be insane.

"Well we have to make it look like no one knows what is going on,so what we are going to do is show up to the funeral,run a security grid like always,everyone needs to be mourning so to say,don't make it look suspicious."

"And the kids?" Sophie asked wondering how they were going to do it since Claire had school.

"We are going to have to take Logan with us. We will keep him in the van with Hardison,just in case anything happens. I think it will be just finding out who will be there."

Sophie nodded. "Alright,I rather him stay in the van too." They spent the rest of the afternoon planning what to do.

"So you're just going to make sure everything is okay right?" Claire said watching her parents while Sophie gently patted Logan's back after feeding him.

"That's all it is." Nate said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Dad,you said something about Moonlight."

"Yeah,but we have no idea what it means yet." Nate said taking Logan as Sophie passed him his son.

"Well,it's an embezzlement ring." Claire said as both of her parents looked at her in shock. "What?"

Sophie eyed her daughter."How do you know that?" she asked rasing a curious brow.

"When I was with the Maxwell's I remember a case that dealt with that,they kept calling it Moonlight. It was ran by some guy who was this scary criminal dude who would literally kill people for fun,he disappeared a few years ago though after his boat was found in the middle of the Atlantic. It was torched,they say he was killed in the fire but they never found his body." Claire explained as the look on her parents faces turned to proud looks.

"That's my girl." Nate said with a smug look on his face.

"Claire,that was perfect." Sophie said grinning widely. She knew their daughter was just like Nate but that proved it right there.

"In all honesty,I don't think the guy is dead,there's been to much connected to him lately,I mean have you seen the news?" The teen said shaking her head.

"Alright,enough of that,up to bed,you have school tomorrow."Sophie said watching her teenage daughter roll her eyes.

"You know,I bet I'm the only fourteen year old at my school with a bed time. She said as she climbed the stairs calling snow with her.

Looking down to his Son,Nate smiled to see Logan was sound asleep. Standing with the grifter they soon put their son to bed and then went to bed themselves,dreading what the next day would bring.

Bright and early they were up dealing with the usual chaos that morning brings,a grumpy teen who couldn't find anything to wear,a fussing two month old who didn't want to be changed but once they were all dressed and ready to go,they dropped Claire off at school. After having the team follow them in the van they pulled into the church parking lot where people dressed in black where already filing in. Getting out Nate grabbed Logan's carrier heading for the van with Sophie behind him.

"We're ready man,all systems are a go." Hardison said taking the Carrier setting it next to him,but Logan wasn't having any of it,he wanted his parents and he was going to let them know it.

As Nate and Sophie went to walk away the baby decided he wanted to show off his lungs."So much for him following along with the plan." Sophie said with a grin as Nate smiled.

"Ay man,I won't be able to hear anything if he keeps this up ya know." Hardison complained trying to get the two month old to calm down.

Returning to the van Sophie picked him up in her arms and he calmed down immediately. "He just wanted to be held." She said laughing at Hardison.

Glaring at the two month old Hardison sighed."I tried that,he wants his momma,not his uncle."

Shaking his head Nate placed his hand on the small of his wife's back leading her towards the church. "Come on,we are going to be late,love." He said as they walked towards the church.

"Nate!"Aubrey said calling him over,her eyes immediately set on Logan as she smiled looking down to Madelyn. "Who is this handsome little boy?" She asked as they got closer.

"Aubrey,this is my son,Logan." He said with a smile only a father could have.

"He looks like his mom." she said smiling at Sophie. "Nate,do you think you could say a few words?" She asked.

"Of course." Nate said with a nod as they entered the church,

After an hour Eliot's voice came over the com. "Nate,there hasn't been anything here." He said as the progression to the cemetery came to a halt and people began filing out. The funeral went off without a problem. They were standing on the street in front of the cemetery getting ready to see Aubrey and Madelyn off.

"Thanks for coming,both of you,and I enjoyed meeting this little guy." She said taking one of Logan's little hand in hers.

"It was a nice service." Nate said with a smile.

"Uh Nate,we have a strange black SUV heading in your direction." Hardison said but only Static came over the com.

"Hardison what?" Nate said looking up towards Lucille as Hardison got out pointing towards the street. Nate barely caught sight of what he was pointing out before bullets flew into the group of people standing near their cars. Grabbing Sophie he pulled her behind their car shielding her and his son with his body as glass from the shattered windows rained down on them,he could hear the bullets hitting off the car and people screaming. When the bullets stopped the screeching of tires could be heard. The smell of copper,the smell of blood was in the air,all that could be heard was a long period of silence interrupted but the screaming of a two month old and people crying out in pain as blood seeped to the ground and around the tires of their car,muffled voices could be heard as fear took over the air in the area.

* * *

_**[A/N: Alright so that is chapter two! Who do you think got hurt in all this? Do you think they know who the person behind all of this is and why shoot into the crowd at all? Thank you all for all the reviews on the first chapter! I really appreciated them all they keep me writing,again thank you!]**_


	3. The Intruder

_The smell of copper,the smell of blood was in the air,all that could be heard was a long period of silence interrupted but the screaming of a two month old and people crying out in pain as blood seeped to the ground and around the tires of their car,muffled voices could be heard as fear took over the air in the area._

"Nate! Sophie!" Panicked voices came over the coms as nothing but silence was heard.

Nate moved slowly after hearing little Logan's crying. "Sophie?" He said sitting up as the grifter moved cradling the two month old to her chest. "Madelyn?" He said looking up to see the little girl standing in front of him covered in blood.

"Nate...that's not her blood." Sophie said trying to calm their son down.

"Uncle Nate...mommy is sleeping." she said staring at something just beyond the car out of his view.

Standing fully he slowly walked around the car as his eyes widened. Aubrey was dead,she had taken four bullets to the chest. "Maddy,come here,don't look." He said grabbing the girl up in his arms.

The police arrived quickly along with a parade of paramedics and firefighters. He watched as they went to work trying to revive Aubrey and much to his surprise when they were about to give up she gained a pulse. "We need this one transported immediately! " They yelled taking her away in an ambulance. to avoid the police Nate was quick to grab Logan's car seat and put it in the back of the van along with Madelyn's booster seat. Working with Hardison to make sure they would be secured before he ushered everyone in the van.

"We need to pick up a rental,they will tow every car there to collect evidence so we stop there,then we will switch the two kids to our car." Nate said as Eliot drove. "Then we go take Madelyn to change so we can get the hospital and check on Aubrey's condition."

Looking to her husband,Sophie could tell this was affecting him more then he was letting on. "Nate,Claire will be getting out of school soon. We will have to pick her up before we check on Aubrey." She said quietly.

Nate nodded but didn't say anything,his mind was on everything that had happened over the last two days and now he was dealing with Madelyn who might end up parent less. After they retrieved a rental car and got the four year old changed they were soon making their way down the hospital corridor and to the waiting room of the surgical wing. Nate had been told that her mother had been taken into emergency surgery to repair damage done to her heart and lung,they doctors told him she had a twenty-five percent chance of recovery.

Sophie sat with Logan sound asleep in her arms,she kept her eye on her husband who seemed to be lost in his own world,she wanted nothing more then to be able to give him the support he needed but she could only do so much,she had no idea what to think of everything,all she knew is that her husband,the man she loved was lost. He wasn't lost like he had been before but he seemed to be in a state of disbelief and she could understand that. Her eyes switched to the little girl he had in his arms,the father in him was showing more and more,she loved that part of him,loved to see this side of him,she always knew he was a good father and he proved it to her on a daily basis. She feared that Madelyn's mother wouldn't make it through this,and that reflected in Nate's beautiful blue eyes, Those eyes could speak a million words if someone was looking close enough.

"Mr Ford?" The doctor said coming out looking exhausted. It had been a few hours since they'd taken Aubrey into surgery.

Nate stood with Madelyn clinging to him as he shook the doctors hand. Claire moved taking Madelyn in her arms and siting next to Sophie so her dad could talk with the doctor. "How is she?" He asked reading the doctors body language.

"Well,I can tell you that she isn't in the best shape right now. She went into cardiac arrest at least four times during the surgery,the last time we barely got her back,we almost called it. She came back with vengeance,if I have to say it like that. Right now she is still in very critical condition,she isn't breathing on her own,and we aren't sure she will come out of the coma."

Nate sighed quietly glancing back to Madelyn. "She needs to see her mother." He said as he doctor nodded.

"We can let her in briefly,but it's the ICU..."

"I understand,just for a few minutes so she can see her mother is all I'm asking." Nate said as the doctor finally agreed.

"Just a few minutes Mr ford." The doctor said walking away.

"Madelyn,come on sweetheart,time to see your mom." Nate said as Madelyn climbed out of the teens lap placing her tiny hand in Nate's hand.

"Okay." She said quietly as Nate walked with her towards the ICU.

Sophie and Claire watched the mastermind walk away. Claire's blue eyes followed her father until he disappeared behind a turn in the hallway. "Mom...is dad going to be alright?"

Looking into her daughters eyes,they mirrored Nate's completely,so filled with emotion and could speak millions to whoever was listening to them. "I'm not sure,your father is grieving right now. We have to let him deal with his emotions before he has a clear head."

Nodding Claire sighed quietly. "This has to do with Moonlight,it's the only reason to open into a crowd of people."

"I've tried to find anything about this Moonlight you've been talkin' bout girl but nothing comes up,I even went through those files you were takin' bout earlier and still nothing." Hardison said typing away on the laptop.

"We can't do anything until we know who they are after." Eliot said sighing as he took a seat next to Parker who was fidgeting with her phone .

In the ICU Nate held Madelyn in his arms. She was staring at her mother with a confused look on her face,her hazel eyes eyed every machine and tube that came and went in various places. "Uncle Nate,is mommy sleeping?" She asked trying to make sense of everything.

"Yeah,she's sleeping,so for now you are going to stay with me and Sophie okay?" Nate said looking to her as she nodded."Time to go home." He said quietly leaving the ICU and joining the others in the waiting room.

"Nate?" Sophie said quietly as they had one of their quiet conversation. He was telling her what she already knew,Madelyn would be staying with them and luckily enough they had bought the house with extra rooms in it.

After they arrived at home,Logan was upstairs taking his nap while Claire kept Madelyn busy. Nate had the others busy in their kitchen trying to put everything together. "Do we have anything on what happened? Nate asked looking to the hacker.

"I looked through the police file and they managed to trace the shooting back to someone by the name of Jordan Montego."Hardison said

"Montego? That's the name of Jack's cousin from Cuba." Nate said.

"Cuba?" Claire said coming into the room with Madelyn in her arms.

"Yeah,that's where Jack is from oddly enough." Nate said smiling at Madelyn who seemed to make herself at home.

"The baby is crying." Madelyn said hearing Logan fussing over the monitor.

Nate smiled and nodded. "I got it,Maddy,time to get ready for bed sweetheart." He said leaving the kitchen to tend to his son.

"Come on sweetie,let's go get you changed." Sophie said as the others decided to leave for the night.

After Sophie got her changed and Nate brought the two month old down the five of them sat down to a movie,that the four year old requested to watch. They sat and watched 101 Dalmatians for thirty minutes,Claire,announced she was going to bed. Madelyn was curled up between Nate and the grifter before finally falling asleep.

"You take him,I'll take her." Nate whispered as Sophie nodded with a the four year old up he turned the TV off and let Sophie head up the stairs first. He turned off the lights downstairs and chased snow up the stairs and into the teens room before opening the guest room door,which they temporarily changed into a girls room with things that would make her feel at her down on the bed he covered her up and watched as she snuggled into a stuffed animal they brought of hers. After turning out the light he closed the door over leaving it open slightly and stopped by the nursery to watch Sophie with their son once she was done they closed over his door as well leaving for their room.

After they both changed they found themselves laying in bed in a comfortable at Nate,Sophie could see the gears turning in Nate's head. "Yes." She said quietly reading his expression.

"Yes what?" He asked nearly confused.

"If anything happens,I would like Madelyn to stay with us." Sophie said moving so she was looking at him.

"It's that obvious?" He asked with a small smile.

Sophie rolled her eyes but gave him a quick kiss and nodded. "Very." she said quietly laying her head against his chest.

"Uncle Nate!" A tiny voice yelled as tiny feet can be heard running towards their room. "Uncle Nate!" She yelled bursting through the doors and jumping on the bed as Sophie caught her.

"Sweetie calm down what happened?" Sophie asked brushing the hair out of her face.

"I saw a man!" She said hiding her face in Sophie's neck. "Near the window."

"Nate,we are on the second floor. How is that possible?" Sophie said her eyes widening.

"Maddy,was he inside the house or outside?" Nate asked sitting up now.

"He was inside,near the window." She said tightening her grip on the grifter.

"Nate." Sophie said as he listened for any sound coming from the house.

Hearing snows growl Nate quickly got out of bed. Fearing for his son and daughter he grabbed a golf club from the con they did months ago and ,motioned for Sophie to keep quiet. Snow was still growling as Claire came out of her room.

"Dad?" she whispered moving towards Nate who stood in front of the nursery door. Opening hte door slowly he breathed a sigh of relief to see the room empty.

"Quietly take your brother and go in our room,lock the door and do not open it no matter what you hear." He whispered to her watching her do as she was told,once he heard the door lock he moved towards the guest room. Opening the door slowly he was blind sided when someone grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. Struggling he shoved the golf club into the intruders stomach which forced him back enough to get the guest room door open. Out in the hallway he needed to get the guy off the top floor and away from his family.

"Not so fast Ford." He heard a gruff voice say behind him as the man grabbed him pushing him against the wall again. Nate struggled against the strength of the man as he knocked a vase over and a mirror off the wall sending the shards along the wood floor. Nate gave a final push knocking him towards the stairs. The intruder lost his balance grabbing onto Nate's shirt pulling him down the stairs with him where they tumbled to the bottom and then silence once again feel over the house.

Sophie who heard the commotion had already called the police, along with Eliot and the others. After hearing the commotion on the stairs she knew what had happened. After making sure the kids were safe she left the room in time to see Police lights coming to the stairs she saw the man laying there with Nate who wasn't moving after the police broke in the door she ran down the stairs to Nate's side. "Miss is there anyone else inthe house?"

"Our kids are upstairs locked in our room." She said as the man was cuffed and the call was put in for an ambulance."Nate Darling,wake up for me." She said softly,he had a gash across his forehead that was bleeding a good amount so she grabbed a shirt hanging on the stair case banister and pressed it to his forehead. she was glad the pressure got a groan out of him.

"Miss,the paramedics are on their way." The officer said as they gave the house a quick check over.

Nodding she turned her attention back to Nate who was coming to. "Welcome back." she said softly watching him trying to sit up. "No,sit still Nate."

"The kids?" He asked relaxing back into her arms.

"They are safe,you protected us,the perfect husband and father." She rewarded him with a kiss to his lips.

"Gross." Claire said rolling her eyes as she came down the stairs with a still sleeping Logan in her arms and a four year old with a tight grip on her pajama pants. "Dad,are you okay?" She said looking her dad over.

"Perfectly fine,so don't worry about me okay?" He offered a smile trying to sit up again but Sophie held him down.

"You're such a liar dad." She said sitting on the stairs as the paramedics arrived to look Nate over along with the intruder who was now cuffed to a gurney.

"Well,the good part is sir,you're okay for the most part,you will be sore for a few days and you should have that gash looked at." Nodding Sophie finally let him stand up.

"Thanks,I'll have it looked at." He said with a smile as Eliot and the others came through the door.

"I leave for two hours and you go and hurt yourself." Eliot said glaring at Nate.

Shaking his head he sighed. "I was protecting my family."

"Sit down so I can patch ya up. Hardison clean the mess up." Hardison glared but did as he was told.

"Come on girls,back to bed." Sophie said taking Logan into her arms.

"Hey Maddy,how about you stay with me in my bed tonight you can snuggle up with Snow." Claire offered as the girl nodded yawning.

Sophie watched them climb the stairs then went to put Logan back in his crib making sure the window was locked before rejoining the others on the stairs taking a seat next to Nate who now had a few stitches in his forehead.

"Feeling okay?" She asked taking his hand.

He nodded and smiled giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Feeling just fine." He said giving her a reassuring smile.

"So first the gun fire,now a man in your house?" Eliot said looking to the two.

"Well,we need to figure out what is going on,Hardison we are going to need a security field." Nate said as the Hacker nodded.

"Already on it man." Hardison said heading back for the van.

"Just keep it down,the kids are asleep." Sophie said with a warning tone,even she didn't want to have a cranky baby on her hands in the morning.

"We need to keep an eye on the police reports so we can find out who and why he was here." Nate said as Hardison came back in with a duffel bag full of wires and camera's.

"I can watch the police data base."

"And tomorrow morning,I am going to go have a chat with this guy and see why he was here and how he new who I was. He called me by my last name,he knew me and I don't know how." That alone sent a chill down Sophie's spine as she laid her head against his shoulder,something big was happening,she just didn't know what.

* * *

_**[A/N: That is the end of chapter 3. So what do think moonlight is And who do think the guy in their house was? Thank you for the reviews so far,I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story! ]**_


	4. Captives

The morning came all to quickly,the others stayed the night to get up with the girls in the morning to give Nate and Sophie a little while longer to rest since they were up with them till almost four in the morning. Sophie was curled up close to Nate's side sleeping almost soundly as he laid awake absentmindedly tracing invisible patterns along her arm and back. His mind was set on trying to figure out who this intruder was and why he was in their house.

"Nate,stop it." she said quietly

Surprised that she was awake he glanced down to her. "Stop what?" He asked confused.

Sighing she sat up and tenderly ran her hand over the gauze on his forehead before locking eyes with him. "Stop thinking,relax for once. You had a nasty gash and with all that thinking...do you really want to mess up that sexy brain of yours?"

The corner of his lips tugged into a smile at her words. "No,since I know how much you love it." He whispered pulling her into his arms nuzzling his nose against the smooth skin of her neck. He took in her scent,she smelled like a perfect mix of her shampoo and traces of her perfume from the day before,just enough of it remained for him to smile lightly.

The feel of his lips moving into a smile against the skin of her neck made her smile. "Do you hear that?" She whispered.

With a sigh he listened quietly hearing nothing,not even a sound from downstairs. "No,what am I listening for?"

"Just that,there isn't a single sound at all,the girls,Logan,I don't even hear Snow." She smiled looking to her husband.

"Hmm,they must have left the house to leave it quiet for us." He grinned lightly dragging his lips slowly down her neck.

"It doesn't worry you after last night with how quiet it is?" She asked hearing his frustrated sigh he moved to look at her.

He knew she was right,it was way to quiet."Alright,I'll go take a look."He changed quickly into weekend clothes before leaving the room. Watching him leave she had a smile placed perfectly over her lips. "Sophie!" Nate called her and she quickly got out of bed and headed downstairs after changing quickly in a rush.

"Nate? What's wrong?" she came around the corner and then smiled seeing the coffee and tea mugs with little toys and notes around them.

"I think they left us a little wake up call." He grinned as he moved to pick up the mug. His eyes widened as he looked over to his wife. "Sophie...don't move okay?"

Confused she gave him a questioning look but the fear in his eyes told her they weren't alone and the sound of the gun being cocked behind her told her she was right."Nate..." she said quietly and in a quick move she was in his arms and he was holding on tight to her as four men with guns came into the room.

"Mr Ford,I see our guy has failed in trying to get the information out of you. From the rooms upstairs I would say your three children would be terribly saddened if their mother and father were to say...meet a terrible ending." The man with dark blue eyes said eying Nate.

At firs the was confused when he said three children but then he remembered they changed the guest room to make Madelyn more comfortable. "Who are you and what do you want?" He asked as the man laughed,his laugh was gruff and had meaning behind it.

"You don't want to talk? Fine by me." He nodded to two of the men who wasted no time using zip ties to restrain their hands. "We will talk in my place,that might help you more." He nodded again as his men used rags to knock both of them unconscious. The were loaded into a waiting truck and were taken to a hidden location in the outskirts of Portland.

upon returning to the house everything was still quiet."They must still be asleep man." Hardison said looking over his cameras but Claire wasn't to convinced.

"No...No,something isn't right." She looked around the house and noticed the coffee mug was moved. "Hardison rewind the footage." She said in a panic

As Hardison rewound the footage they all witnessed what they feared the most."OH man." He said as Eliot's face turned into a scowl.

"Mom and dad were kidnapped." Claire looked to her baby brother who was asleep in her arms. She knew that soon he would be crying for their attention and when that happened she had no idea what she was going to do.

Nate came to tied to a chair. He opened and closed his eyes a few times trying to adjust to his surroundings. He realized immediately that he didn't see Sophie and that worried him completely. "Sophie?" He said looking around the dark room.

A sudden flick of lights turning on forced him to close his eyes quickly."I assure you,we have her in a very safe place Mr Ford." The same man stood before him with a muscular guy beside him. "Now I need to know everything you know about Moonlight."

Nate laughed shaking his head. "If I knew anything I would tell you."

The blue eyed man was not impressed and nodded at the muscle next to watched as his good punched Nate in the face drawing blood from the masterminds nose. Nate laughed again staring at his capture who glared. "Are you sure you want to take this path Mr Ford?" The man was the least bit amused.

"You're asking me for something I do not have." He grinned.

"Mr Ford,you and my friend Harvey here are going to become great friends I can see." He left leaving Nate alone with the guy he now knew as Harvey.

"And what do you do for a living?" Nate said eying the man who stood steady in his spot.

"I hurt people like you who don't do what the boss says." He raised a brow amused by their latest captive.

"You mean you take a father and mother from their young children,and sometimes they don't get back to them." Nate's blue eyes stared into his darker eyes.

"Your children,how old are they? You have three don't you?" The man asked stepping closer to Nate,he knew what was coming.

"Does it even matter? You're going to do what you are paid to do,just one question." Nate looked up at him.

"What?" Harvey asked

"Is my wife okay?" Concern shown in his eyes as the man nodded.

"You will see her shortly." Harvey said as he moved in on Nate,he brought his fists to Nate's ribs and side bruising his ribs on one side and then his face. He had blood coming from his mouth nose and corner of his left eye that was already swelling closed. Nate coughed spitting blood out as he was untied and tossed into a dark room where he loss consciousness as soon as he hit the floor.

Sophie paced back and forth in the dark room until the door opened and a limp body was tossed on the floor when her eyes adjust she gasped when she saw the condition Nate was to his side she pulled his head into her lap "Nate,can you hear me?" She said quietly running her hand through his hair. "Come Darling,open your eyes." She did the best she could to clean the blood from his face with what she had around her.

The door opened as Harvey came in. "H-How is he?" he asked as Sophie glared at him.

"Why do you care? Did you not just throw him in here?" She asked staring at him with anger in her eyes.

"I just did what I was told. If I don't he will kill them." He handed Sophie a towel to clean the blood off his face.

"Who will he kill?" She asked as she gently cleaned the blood from Nate's swollen face.

"My little girls,three and four. They are my world and I'm all they have left. " He said quietly checking Nate's pulse.

"Who is he?" Sophie asked laying Nate's head back in her lap.

"Jordan Montego." He said avoiding her eyes,he felt guilty for what he had done to Nate,but he had to do it.

"Jack's cousin." Nate said groggily as he tried to sit up but the pain in his ribs forced him back down.

"Darling don't move to much." Sophie told him in her soothing voice

"Three and four?" Nate asked as Harvey nodded.

"Fourteen,four and two months." He said quietly looking up to Sophie who was already missing their kids.

"I'm going to find a way to get you two out of here for now,just play along." Harvey said before standing and leaving. He came back with a blanket and some water before locking the door.

With great pain Nate stood up and grabbed the blanket,it had been about twelve hours since they had been taken captive and he could tell Sophie was tired. Taking the blanket he moved them to a corner of the room and pulled her against the side without any broken ribs placing the blanket around them as the room became colder with the passing hours. He could feel her shiver and sighed holding on to her as best as he was able too.

"Nate,we are going to get out of here,right?" She said quietly.

Placing a kiss to her hair he sighed."We will,I don't know how but we will." He had no idea how he was going to do it. This Harvey guy seemed invested in helping them,then it was something they were going to have to trust,much like Sophie he was missing their kids too,he was concerned for their safety but knew he could trust the team to keep them safe,he trusted them with his life and now he was trusting them to keep their children safe until they were able to get out of where ever the hell they were.

"I miss them,Nate,I really do." He could feel her tears seeping through his shirt and pulled her tighter into his arms.

"I know,I really do beautiful because I do too." He said quietly holding her as tight as he could."We will see them soon,okay,I will make sure of it."

Nodding she wrapped her arms around him closing her eyes as tears came easily. "I know you will,I just want them to be okay."

"Darling,the team will keep them safe,you know that." He said putting another kiss to her hair.

"I know,I'm just scared...I just-" she sighed struggling with her words.

"It's okay,I'm here,I won't let them hurt you,no matter what." He knew she believed him,and he meant what he said,he just hoped he could get them out of there before anything else to happen or they get hurt. The whole Moonlight thing had him curious what was going on and what it had to do with Madelyn's parents. He knew as well that Eliot would move the kids out of the house and to a safe place. He was beginning to form a plan in his mind to get them out of there but he was going to need Harvey's help to pull it off.

* * *

_**[A/N: Thank you for all the reviews so far and the follows,what do you think Jordan wants out of Nate and Sophie? How will the others find them in time? What will Nate's plan be? Why is Harvey interested in helping out? we shall find out :D]**_


	5. The Escape

Eliot paced the floor back and forth while Hardison typed away on his computer. Parker was trying to keep a four year old busy who kept asking for her Uncle Nate,while Claire tried to soothe a crying Logan who wanted Mommy and Daddy's attention. Eliot knew this was bad,this was real bad. They had no coms on them,that meant there was no way to trace them,or to find glanced at the two month old knowing only his parents would be able to soothe him but he admired Claire for holding it together the way she was.

"There aint nothing here on Moonlight,man." Hardison said as files and sequenced numbers flew across the large screen."I've checked everywhere,I even went as far as the damn pentagon and still 's like - It's like where are chasing ghosts man."

"We have to find something out,Claire." Eliot said turning to the teen. "You said you've heard the word Moonlight before."

"Yeah." She said as Logan began to fall asleep from his marathon of crying. "The embezzlement ring."

Eliot looked to Hardison who began typing away hacking his way into the Interpol Data base. "Claire,you genius." He said pulling up information on the screen. "Looks like the guy who was suppose to be the head honcho came from Cuba,just like the head of the corporation Jack Corban's cousin,Jordan Montego. There isn't a name though apparently he was known by his Alias,Blake Gibson."

"That explains why they came after mom and Dad,if they knew Luke had known dad for a long time and if anyone knew that Alias from the past than they would think they knew about this moonlight ring." Claire explained laying her little brother down in his swing remembering that her father used Gibson when they were trying to her back from their first run in with Trevor.

"Well,we know why,but we don't know where they took them." Parker said looking up from the locks she was playing with along with Madelyn.

Hardison began going through the footage again trying to find a way to locate the mastermind and grifter. He was hoping to get an image of a car and a license plate to trace the GPS system in the car. IT would be hours of work but he was more then willing to do it.

The tiny room was cold but huddled together they managed to keep warm some how. Nate kept his arms around Sophie holding her as close as he was able to. His mind had a myriad of thoughts flying through his mind. His head hurt and his eye had swollen shut. He moved just slightly but that still woke the sleeping grifter.

"Nate?" She whispered looking up to him. his eye and swollen face made her gasp quietly as she sat up. "Nate,darling,you need a hospital. That doesn't look to good." Gently and carefully she looked him over,she could tell he was in pain even if he was hiding it well,

With every touch it brought him pain even if she was being gentle."I'm fine...we just need to find a way out of here." He took one of her hands from his face since he'd had enough of the pain her gentle touch was causing. "He could have done worse Soph." he said quietly looking at her through his eye that wasn't swollen shut.

"I know,love." Sophie was well aware of the damage that could be done by Harvey,he was a well built man,it wouldn't surprise her if he'd been force to hurt people by this man who was holding them as prisoners.

"We uh...we have no choice but to trust him." Nate didn't like the idea himself,but for his wife and their children he had to take whatever risk necessary to protect them and keep them safe.

The door opened and Harvey walked in with some water. "I couldn't bring you anything to eat,he is hovering like a hawk." He said handing them each a bottle of water.

"He needs a hospital,Harvey." Sophie said softly knowing he was there to help him.

"I know,but with Jordan hovering,I can't do anything." He replied checking the area again. "I have to take him to Jordan..." He said looking down avoiding the eyes of the grifter.

"No,you can't he-" Nate gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's fine,I'll be right back okay?" He knew if he didn't go,they would take Sophie and do god knows what to her,and he wouldn't allow that.

Harvey helped him up and kept a grip on his arm to make it look like he was being rough. Nate was memorizing the route they were taking and the layout of the rest of the area taking note of windows and doors."Over here." Harvey said softly leading him back to the chair with the room where he was tied to it.

He felt like it was hours before Jordan finally made his appearance followed by Harvey. "Well,Ford. Do you plan on finally telling me what you know about Moonlight?" He asked the mastermind with a grin on his face.

"I told you,I don't know what you're talking about." Nate said looking up to Jordan.

"Tisk Tisk,that face of yours is looking horrible." He nodded to Harvey who took a deep breath reaching into a drawer and pulling out a long metal pipe. "Are you sure you don't know anything about it?"

Nate looked to the metal pipe and sighed,now he knew why his arms were tied the way they were."I don't know anything. I don't even know who you are."

"oh,you're a brave one." Taking the metal pipe from Harvey,Jordan grin widely waving it in front of him. "To bad bravery only goes so far in my world and I'm welcoming me you in to see what I do when someone lies to me." Taking the metal pipe he swung it hard into Nate's arm shattering his wrist and fracturing the radius.

Nate cried out in pain feeling every break in his wrist and arm. "I don't know anything!" He yelled gritting his teeth at the pain.

"We will see about that." Jordan said tossing the pipe to the side getting face to face with Nate."Your little friend Luke,yeah,he didn't talk either and you see where that got him...and his wife. Imagine what I can do to you and that little wife of yours."

Nate was fighting the burning and unbearable pain in his arm and wrist but he never moved his eye from the man in front of him,challenging him to touch his wife. Once Jordan moved his gaze moved to Harvey,his mind on Sophie he was worried that something was going to be done.

"Take him back to the room." Jordan said leaving the room and the two of them alone.

"Nate,I'm sorry I didn't know he was going to-"

"Take me back to my wife." Nate said ignoring the words coming from Harvey.

Even if Harvey was being careful with removing the ropes from Nate,it was still causing him a lot of pain. "Move it Harvey,now!"

Hearing the yells from his boss he quickly got Nate up and lead him back to the room with Jordan who made it a point to nod at Sophie. Harvey threw him in the room with Jordan watching as he cried out in pain from falling on his arm.

As the door closed Sophie was quick at his side helping him lean against the wall. "Nate,what did they do to you." It was more of a statement then a question as she moved the sleeve of his shirt as carefully as she could. "Oh,Nate." She said quietly seeing his wrist was already changing to a blue and purple color.

"Metal...pipe." He managed to get out gritting his teeth with every touch.

"Hold on." She said quietly grabbing the blanket and ripping part of it."Nate,darling this is going to hurt,a lot."

Looking at her he took a deep breath then nodded. "Do what you have to."

Taking his arm she was trying the best she could to be gentle but she put his arm in a homemade sling. Ripping another piece of the blanket she tied it around his torso just above his arm in the sling to keep it still.  
"Come on,you need to rest a little Nate." She said quietly helping him back to their corner of the room.

"No,I'm fine really." He said looking at her but she wasn't buying it.

"if you say so." She said quietly watching him as he slowly gave into his pain and exhaustion."That's it,rest darling."

AS soon as Nate was asleep,the door opened again and Harvey nodded to her. "Is he alright?"

"No." She said quietly. "We need to get out of here."

"I know,he's preparing for me to come and get you so we are getting out of here and now,I won't let him hurt you the way he's doing Nate,so sit tight,give me an hour and we will get the hell out of here." After closing the door again she kept her focus on Nate. He needed a hospital and she knew then they would have to put their trust in the one man who wanted to help them out.

"Did you hear that,Nate? We are getting out of here darling." She said quietly to the sleeping mastermind. Running her fingers through his hair gently. She had a feeling that he was more unconscious from his pain then asleep,either way she knew he needed to at least rest if he was going to be able to make it out of there on foot with them.

"Sophie." He mumbled in his sleep as he moved his good arm around her protectively.

"It's okay,I'm right here." She whispered with a smile,even in his state he was still concerned about her,she loved him for that,she loved everything about him. That hour passed slowly but soon he was awake again.

He was in unbearable pain but he wouldn't say anything about it. "Sophie..." He said as she looked up at him.

"You're awake." She said with a smile as he nodded. "Harvey is going to get us out here."

"How?" he asked confused.

"I'm not sure but,it's the only thing we have to look forward too,getting out of here." She said as the door opened again.

"Hurry,now! Let's go!" Harvey said in a rushed voice as the two got up and hurried out the door,following Harvey down a long hallway. Making sure her husband was keeping up as they took a hard left she could hear footsteps running behind them and Sophie knew,the chase was on,she knew getting out wouldn't be as easy s they thought. They could hear gun shots ricocheting off the walls as they ducked behind a wall.

"What now?" Nate asked staring at Harvey.

"We play the waiting game until they pass." He replied.

"That sounds like a good idea." Nate said nodding to Sophie who was ready to take action and carry out what they had discussed.

* * *

_**[A/N:I know it's been a few days since I updated this,I've had a bit of a busy week and all,but here is the next chapter and I really do hope you enjoyed it :D How do you think they will get out of the room with Harvey? What do you think will happen when they are able to return back home to the team and their little family? Just what did Luke know about Moonlight and what does it have to do with Jack Corban? We will find out :D]**_


	6. The Truth Behind Moonlight

"Where are we?" Nate asked glancing over to Harvey,the pain that he was in shown through his cobalt blue eyes but he said nothing about it.

"Near the exit but these goons need to pass by first." Harvey said glancing back at Nate before peaking around the corner of the wall.

Nate's arm protectively moved in front of Sophie keeping her safely behind him as the foot steps grew closer. "Don't move Soph,not an inch." He said keeping an eye on Harvey's body language.

"I won't." She said quietly as two goons ran by.

"Come on." Harvey said as they all moved towards a moved them through first leading into an open courtyard. "This way!" He yelled moving towards the east. As they ran Sophie kept her arm around the mastermind helping him keep up with Harvey.

"Harvey,slow down,he's injured." Sophie said as the man slowed down placing his arm around him as well being careful not to move his arm.

"We are almost in the clear,there are woods beyond this wall." Looking at the wall Harvey came to the realization that Nate,would not be able to get over it. Thinking he quickly began to come up with plans running A-Z and one through twenty-six. "Alright,Sophie I'm going to help you over first,then I will find a rope or something to help Nate over,but we have ot hurry,Jordan only plays games for so long."

Nodding Sophie was first over the brick wall."Alright I'm over." She called over as quiet as she could.

"Harvery,forget the rope,we don't have time for that." Nate looked up at the wall and sighed."Help me over." He took a deep breath.

"Your sure?" He asked as Nate nodded. "Alright,here we go then." After Nate was at the top of the wall he used his better arm to help Harvey up before they both were on the other side.

Nate sat against the wall with his eyes closed."H-How much further until we are in the clear?"

Harvey knelled down looking at Nate. "Not that much farther,at least a mile away,the woods will conceal us from sight,it's dark enough out here and we are far enough away from the city to avoid any lights." The man wasn't doing too good and Harvey knew he was going to need a hospital,something was wrong and he could tell right away.

"Nate,darling..." Sophie said knelling next to him as well.

"I-I'm fine Soph,let's uh,let's get going." he avoided her eyes and she knew right away that was a bad sign. After helping him up she let Harvey take over with supporting him.

"What are you not telling us?" Harvey asked glancing towards Nate as they pushed passed the trees and downed branches in the woods.

Taking a breath he didn't say was he suppose to say anyway? That he had been lying the entire shook his head as they stopped after walking half a mile into the wooded area. Leaning his back against the tree he as he sat down he looked up to Sophie then to Harvey. "Moonlight." He said softly. "It's a ring,like Claire said,but not embezzlement,It was a ring dealing with selling forgeries to museums and get rid of the originals through contacts in the black and I...we were rookies at the time,just starting out with IYS,we uh,we stumbled across it while following a lead on a missing Degas,turned out it was a fake from the start and the real one was sold for twice it's value on the black market. We ended up blowing the entire ring into the public eye forcing them to shut down for five years,after that they came back and strong,since then the people involved in the ousting of Moonlight have disappeared,without a trace. I can count the number of people who were found on one hand,there is still over twenty people missing and never found." Looking down he didn't want to look at his wife,knowing that by him keeping this information from them put them all at risk,especially his son and daughter.

"Oh...Nate." Sophie said knelling in front of him. Taking his face gently in her hands she moved his face so he was looking at her. "You did what you had to,okay?"

Searching her eyes he nodded slowly. "I still put all of you in danger,Sophie. I can't and won't thin of what would happen if any of you ever got hurt."

"No,that won't happen,because we will work this out,now come on." She said helping him up

"We have half a mile to go." Harvey said leading the way.

The half mile was covered in more time then it took,it seemed Nate was getting worse with every minute that passed by and this worried Sophie. Once they reached a ranger station that had been longed abandoned they climbed the stairs to the top Harvey had to force the door open from years of building had a layer of dust and dirt but had two cots and would work for them to stay over night.

"Here lay him down over here." Harvey said helping Sophie lay the mastermind down. "He's not looking to good,he's not telling us something." He looked up to Sophie who nodded in agreement.

"I know but that's how he is. If something hurts he won't say anything about it,because he doesn't want to be a burden to anyone."

The moment he laid down Nate was out. He was beyond exhausted and couldn't take the pain anymore. He could hear them talking and he could feel Sophie running her fingers through his hair,she was right though,he was feeling like a burden,and in the end this was all his fault and he knew it too. He could hear a low rumbling taking over the night sky as rain feel across the tin roof of the ranger station.

"We should be warm enough in here for the night,lets look for something to help him,and keep him warm." Harvey began looking over shelves,Sophie didn't want to move from Nate but he knew they would need anything they could find.

Back at the Ford house Claire was pacing back and forth. The rumble in the dark sky above made her little brother stir but she watched until he settled back down,he seemed content to be wrapped in his parent's blanket so she left him like that since he wasn't sleeping well. Her cobalt blue eyes watched her brother closely as Madelyn slept on the couch snuggled up in a blanket as well.

"You should sleep Kid,you're no use to your parents if you are tired." Eliot said watching her.

"I-I'm fine,I need to find them and figure this brother he...he needs them." She said continuing her pace.

Shaking his head a smile crossed Eliot's expression. The teens pace,he determination and lying about being tired was exactly what Nate would be doing if the situation was reversed. "If you say so,but if you keep that up you will make a mark in the floor,I'm not sure your mom would appreciate that."

Stopping she sighed running her hand through her dark hair. "Where ever they are,it has to do with this Jordan guy,I know it does. He is the only remaining connection to Dad and this Moonlight thing." Making a face she sat down in a chair putting her head down on the table. "Logan needs mom and dad,he misses them...so do I." She was asleep in seconds.

"Damn,the kid over did it man." Hardison said bringing a blanket and placing it around the teen.

"She's like a mini Nate." Parker said making a face.

"Yeah,she is her father all right,all the way down to tiring herself out beyond the point of having enough." Eliot went back to watching over the footage. "We've been through all of this,how is Maddy's mom doin?"

"She's still stable,not breathing on her own yet." Hardison said since he had gone to the hospital a few hours ago.

"Are we ever going to find them?" Parker asked.

Eliot sighed quietly,he wanted to say yes but with the way things were looking,it seemed like a long shot."I...don't know Parker. We have no way of tracking them but something has to give,it should,we will find them."

Nodding she went back to watching Logan sleeping quietly wrapped in is parent's blanket. Hardison stayed quiet watching the monitors and the video of the attack over and over again trying to find anything that looked out of the ordinary,but he found nothing aside from the fact that they didn't resist the attack.

At the ranger station Harvey fiddled with an old radio trying to get it to work while Sophie stayed close to her husband. They had found an old medical kit and fixed him up the best they could,they managed to find an old blanket as well and covered him to keep him warm.

"This damn thing is not going to work." Harvey growled tossing the radio on the table.

"Well,throwing it isn't going to help." Sophie said softly watching the other man sigh.

"I know." He said quietly.

"S-sophie?" Nate said finally gaining consciousness again as he tried to sit up but she gently laid him back down.

"Shh,I'm right here Darling,everything is okay." Gently she took his hand in hers as he nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurting." he said looking at her through the eye that wasn't swollen. He could hear the rain falling outside and could see the exhaustion in her eyes. "You're tired."

"A little bit." she admitted as she carefully readjusted his broken arm and wrist in his sling.

"Come here." he said moving over on the small cot so she could lay down with him.

"Nate." she didn't think it was a good idea.

"Well,it's either share with him or me." Harvey said laughing softly at the face she had made at his remark.

"Very funny." she said glaring at him before laying down next to Nate who wrapped his good arm around her. "Careful Nate."

Placing a kiss the side of her forehead he smiled lightly. "I think holding my wife matters more to me then the pain I am in."

"I love how you think that's comforting." She said repeating herself from the con that had been on years ago.

Not saying anything he smiled and shook his head letting his eyes fall close again. Within minutes he was out again. "I told my brother to hide my girls and keep them safe from me.

Glancing over at Harvey,Sophie took a deep breath. "You will see them again."

"Jordan will go after your three kids if he can't find you."

"I trust the people who are with them,they won't let anything happen to them." She couldn't figure out why they thought Maddy was theirs but she wasn't going to correct them,she still didn't trust Harvey,not after what he did to her husband.

"I'm sure they will be fine." Harvey rolled over and got quiet.

Sophie wasn't liking it one bit. Yes,she missed her home and her kids,but she was worried about Nate,the swelling in his face hadn't gone down and his arm had gotten worse when she looked at it while she was readjusting it. Her husband needed medical attention and soon,otherwise she feared there might be permanent and irreversible damage to his arm.

Nate stirred slightly and she could see the pain he was in with every move,there would be no way she was going to get any rest.

* * *

_**[A/N: That is our chapters,doesn't look like Nate is doing alright and it turns out he lied to Jordan. Do you think Jordan will go after the Ford Kids,or do you think The others will find them and bring them back home? Is there something that Nate isn't telling them? Time will tell in the next chapter. Thank you all for the positive reviews so far! ]**_


	7. Reunited

As the night went on Sophie kept her watch over Nate,she knew how much pain he was in and he was getting worse as the hours pass. Hearing movement she looked over to see Harvey tossing in his sleep,she had a feeling he wasn't who he said he was,she had a feeling that he was working with Jordan. Feeling Nate's arm move tighter around her with the other mans movement,she knew he was awake.

"Are you okay?" she whispered keeping her voice low.

"Just hurting." He said quietly glancing to her,the good news was he could open his swollen eye enough to see her with both of his eyes."We need to leave."

His words shocked her momentarily. "Nate,it's raining outside and you are injured." she knew he wouldn't make it far.

"Sophie,I remember a lot from moonlight and there was no Harvey at all." He sat up slowly with her help.

Taking in a deep breath she nodded knowing it would be no use in trying to argue with him,she didn't trust Harvey either."Alright,do not move,not even an inch." She smiled repeating his words to him.

"The supplies." He said pointing to the first aid kid. "We need them,grab them okay?"

Nodding she grabbed a bag and as quietly as she could she placed them in it. Grabbing the old blanket she wrapped it around him and helped him get up as they made their way to the door,opening and closing it she helped him as they made their way away from the ranger station. She noticed how much he was leaning on her and new something was terribly wrong but she wasn't going to push him right now,not until they were safe again. As they made their way through the woods the rain was making her shiver,Nate could feel this and moved so she had the blanket around her as well.

"Nate,we don't know where we are going."

"There has to be something out here Sophie,some other safe place. We can't...we can't stay out...here." Nate was beginning to struggle and that worried her more then anything.

"Nate,you can't go on like this." She said quietly turning his face to her gently with her hand to see how pale he was.

"I'm fine,come on." He said pushing forward.

"A road." Sophie said as they came to a trail that lead to a main road but at this point Nate had enough as his legs collapse. Sophie was there to catch him. "Nate!" She yelled looking down at him as he began to loose consciousness.

"I- Just we need to get out of here." He was struggling more and more now.

Moving him into her arms she was surprised when she found blood on her hand. Moving his shirt her eyes went wide when she found he had been shot,this made her understand why he kept loosing consciousness at the ranger station and his black shirt had hid the blood well."Shh...please just stay quiet." Tears stung her eyes as she watched his blue orbs that were normally bright begin to fade. "Damn it,why do you keep things like this from me Nate?"

"Be-because,I hate to see you c-cry." He offered her a small smile but knew it wasn't much help at all. "Sophie...just take care...Logan and Claire alright."

"You are going to be fine,don't talk like that" Grabbing the kit it was no use because the rain,when she looked back up to Nate he had his eyes closed. "Nate,darling...talk to me,open your eyes." When he didn't respond she couldn't help the tears that began to fall down her cheeks,she was cold but she wasn't leaving him or his side. Placing a kiss to his forehead she held him close. IT had been a long while but the sight of headlights caught her attention,the sight of a ranger was more then welcoming for Sophie as she waved him down.

As the car pulled over the ranger ran over to her. "What happened? Are you alright Miss?"

"I'm fine,but my husband." She said moving back to Nate. Looking over the mans name tag she read the name 'Raglan.'

"Oh,he's not looking good,let me call this in." Rushing back to his car he quickly put the call in to get an ambulance and another ranger out there as soon as possible.

"Nate,hang in there,for me and the kids please...don't you dare leave me,help is coming." She ran her fingers through his rain soaked hair and down his cheek lovingly as the ranger returned.

"Help is coming,it should be here soon,what happened?" He asked watching her as he kept checking Nate's pulse.

"If I told you,you wouldn't believe me." She kept her focus on Nate seeing more headlights appearing and the sound of an ambulance in the distance.

The ranger went to meet up with his partner who came back to the two of them."Who did this to him?" Raglan asked looking to Sophie.

"He's out there,some where looking for us,we have to get him out of here." She didn't look away from Nate,his breathing was becoming more shallow.

"They are almost here." Raglan returned to check Nate's pulse again. "We're loosing him,Greg." He said looking back at his partner who was quick to flag down the ambulance and rush them over to him. Within minutes that had both Nate and Sophie in the ambulance.

Once they arrived at the hospital,Nate was rushed into an emergency room while Sophie was taken to another suffering from the early stages of hypothermia . She fought against the hospital staff trying to get to Nate. "Miss,you need to let us take care of you while they take care of your husband,you are safe and in good hands." A doctor told her.

"I need to be with him...with Nate." She said quietly feeling exhausted.

"Everything will be fine,you need to warm up and rest a bit then you can be with your husband." Sophie heard what he had said but the shivering and exhaustion took over as she closed her eyes.

When she finally came to again she sat up quickly startling a nurse."My husband?" She asked looking at the woman.

"He's in surgery,the doctor will be in once the surgery is over. How are you feeling Mrs Ford?"

"Fine,can I wait in the waiting room now?" The nurse nodded as Sophie got up,her mind was set on Nate and finding anything that she could,as she walked past the room where he was she took note of the blood on the floor and on discarded pieces of gauze and emergency tools. Taking a seat in a chair tears streamed down her face once again.

Back at the Ford house it was nearly two am as the rain hit against the side of the house in a steady beat. The crying of two month old little Logan woke Claire as she got up picking him up in her arms pacing back and forth. "I know,you miss mom and dad,I do too little guy,I promise we will find them okay."

Hardison had been typing away at his computer when something popped up."Eliot! I got them man! I got'em!" He yelled excited.

"Where are they?" Eliot asked coming to his side alone with Claire.

"At the hospital." Writing down the address they were quick to get Logan dressed warmly along with little Madelyn,once they made sure all the kids were ready they piled into Lucille and sped off towards the hospital.

Sitting there seemed like the longest wait of her life."Mom?" a familar voice grabbed her attention,looking up she saw Claire holding on to a sleeping Logan while Hardison held on to a tiny Madelyn.

"Claire." Sophie said Quietly as her daughter rushed to her wrapping her arms around her but being careful with her little brother. Taking Logan in her arms she nodded to Eliot thanking him for taking care of them. Placing a kiss to her sons forehead she smiled when he woke at the familiar sound of her voice. "There's mummy's big boy." She said quietly staring down into identical brown eyes.

"Wh-where's dad?" Claire said looking around for her father. Sitting down Sophie held her arm out as Madelyn came over to her as well. Looking to all the questioning faces she sighed quietly. Eliot knew that wasn't good at all.

"Your dad...he's in surgery right now. I haven't heard anything yet." Logan yawned making the grifter smile,she was happy to have her family back but worried that Nate wasn't going to make it out of this one.

"Soph,who was it?" Eliot asked

"Harvey,some guy named Harvey did that to him and Jordan was behind all of this,he had us in this...this house in the middle of no where,but we got out." She didn't want to talk about it she just wanted to know how her husband was.

"I knew it,it has to do with moonlight." Claire said moving to hold Madelyn who was back asleep in her arms.

"There's more to that then you think sweetheart." Sophie said quietly. She wasn't going to tell them in detail just yet what Nate had said,now wasn't the time. Right now she just wanted to hold her son and keep her daughter close,she had feared when they were locked away in that room that they would never see them again and now she was facing the possibility that her son will not get to know who his father was and her husband would not get to see his son grow up. All these scenarios were weighing on her even more knowing that Nate himself thought he wasn't going to make it out of this because of the last thing he had said to her,to take care of Claire and Logan. He would only say that if he knew something was going to happen,she knew him,he could have been hiding even more injuries,but she couldn't think about that,she had to stay positive for the team,for their children,she had to hold on to that little bit of hope that he was going to be okay,this was Nate,he always came back to her.

The doors opened and a doctor stepped out looking exhausted,there were hints of red on his scrubs from the surgery,it was visible to everyone in the waiting room. "Mrs Ford?" he asked as Sophie stood slowly not to wake her son.

"Is he going to be alright?" She asked. Her heart was racing slightly,of course he wasn't going to be okay he was shot and barely breathing when he got there. He had a broken radius and his wrist,the way he wrist looked when she looked at it. She could only fear there was permanent damage done to it. She was also worried that Harvey would be back.

* * *

_**[A/N: Haha cliff hanger,had to do it,to keep you all guessing. Stellaru,I don't have it saved anymore but I will go back over it and try to fix chapter 6 then repost it for ya. So,what do you think will happen with Nate? And who is Harvey exactly? Remember guys I love getting prompts so if you have anything in mind send it to my inbox :D Also thank you for all the wonderful reviews,I love them all! ]**_


End file.
